Les descendants de Lupa
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: Poudlard rouvre ses portes après la guerre. Cette dernière année d'étude ne commence pas comme prévu et ça, le Choixpeau a tenu à le faire remarquer. Harry est intrigué, d'autant plus qu'un nouveau professeur a fait son apparition est semble caché quelque chose... Oui, le vieux Choixpeau a raison de s'inquiéter car quelque chose se trame contre le château et ses protégés. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde,

puisque nous sommes le 23 juin, jour de la saint Audrey, jour de fête pour mon petit chocolat belge et bêta, j'ai décidé de poster ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésiter pas à ma laisser une petit (ou longe) review.

J'en profite aussi pour rappeler que je recherche encore des bêta-lecteurs pour cette fanfic. N'hésiter pas à me contacter via MP.

Bisous et bonne lecture

et encore une bonne fête à ma chérie

Chapitre 1

Le quai était bondé en cette veille de rentrée scolaire. Trois mois s'étaient écoulés et pourtant la vie avait reprit son cours quasi-normal. La communauté se reconstruisait. Les temps sombres étaient comme loin derrière, tous étaient animés par la volonté d'avancer. Tel le phénix, les sorciers anglais s'étaient relevés de leurs cendres, celles laissées par la guerre et la corruption. Le symbole le plus marquant de ce nouveau départ était la rénovation rapide et efficace du château de Poudlard. Les meilleurs artisans s'étaient relayés nuits et jours pour effacer les traces de la guerre et rendre toutes ses capacités à l'école de magie de leur pays.

Les élèves les plus jeunes, ceux qui allaient vivre leur première année au sein du château restaient encore collés à leurs parents, inquiets de quitter enfin le cocon familial, alors que les plus âgées embrassaient rapidement leurs familles et montaient comme des flèches dans les wagons du vieux train. Le Poudlard express ronronnait doucement tel un vieux chat, heureux de revoir ses maîtres, parfois l'un de ses wagons tremblait comme excité à l'idée de retourner près des vieilles pierres de son château. Pourtant ses soubresauts semblèrent s'arrêter net à l'approche d'une fine silhouette. C'était un adolescent portant déjà le long manteau à capuche de l'école. Il marcha rapidement le long du quai avec sa petite valise. Il ne se soucia pas de tous ses camarades et de leurs familles. Il alla jusqu'au premier wagon où un garçon portant lui aussi l'uniforme de l'école attendait. Ce dernier repositionna sa cravate vert et argent puis lui fit signe de le suivre.

**« -Je pensais qu'ils te remarqueraient... j'ai même cru un moment qu'ils t'auraient empêché de venir au château. Je nous ai trouvé un compartiment vide. »**

Le premier adolescent grogna mais le suivit quand même à l'intérieur du wagon sans faire attention au crac sonore qui retentissait derrière lui. Alors qu'il disparaissait, quatre adolescents apparurent dans la gare. L'un d'entre eux frissonna en regardant l'inscription « Poudlard Express » peinte sur la locomotive. Il était anxieux à l'idée de retourner à l'école de sorcellerie. Il avait fuit le pays pendant les trois mois qui avaient suivit la guerre. Il s'était ainsi éloigné de l'image que la société s'était faite de lui, des journalistes et des curieux indiscrets, en allant en France dans la famille de leur amie, Fleur Delacour.

**« -Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Personne ne viendra nous embêter à Poudlard.**

**-Je sais. C'est juste que... ça ne sera plus pareil. De nouveaux fantômes hantent l'école maintenant.**

**-Mais cela nous a rendus plus fort. »** affirma une jeune fille aux cheveux roux.** « Nous sommes plus forts, nous saurons affronter ces fantômes du passé.**

**-J'espère que tu as raison.**

**-Ma sœur ne se trompe que rarement, Harry. »**

La rouquine sourit à son frère avant d'embrasser Harry. Ils avancèrent ensuite le long du quai pour trouver des places dans l'un des derniers wagons, les plus confortables loin de la fumée de la vieille locomotive.

Le Poudlard express arriva en gare de Près-Au-Lard à la tombée de la nuit. La foule des jeunes sorciers se scinda comme chaque année en deux files : celle, petite, des petits nouveaux qui suivaient le garde-chasse pour faire leur grande entrée à Poudlard et la longue file des anciens qui se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de la gare où les attendaient les habituelles calèches. Certains posèrent des cris de surprise en voyant les pégases noirs et squelettiques qui tiraient leur moyen de locomotion. Harry soupira, cette année, ils ne seraient pas qu'une poignée à voir les Sombrals... Il s'assit en dernier dans la calèche que ses amis avaient choisit. Le sombral qui la tirait soupira profondément avant de s'élancer au petit trot vers le château.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les anciens étaient tous rassemblés autour des quatre tables principales de la Grande Salle. Et malgré le chahut des élèves, tous avaient remarqués que l'une des tables était bien plus vide que les autres. Il s'agissait de celle des Serpentard. La maison des vert et argent avait vu son effectif se réduire durant les vacances. Les dernières années étaient pour la plupart enfermé dans la prison d'Azkaban et le reste de manquant avaient quitté le pays avec leurs parents, fidèles aux idées du Mage noir mais trop loin de ses actes pour être véritablement inquiétés par les aurors. Ainsi, presque la moitié d'entre eux manquait à l'appel. Et les conversations allaient bon train sur le bienfait ou non de cette absence. Mais les conversations se turent subitement lorsque la porte s'ouvra. Le professeur entra dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de deux élèves en dernière année. L'un avait les cheveux presque blancs et malgré son air fier, le regard fuyant la foule.

**« -Que fait Malefoy ici ?**

**-Ils ne l'ont pas enfermé comme les autres ?**

**-Il n'a pas honte de revenir ici ? »**

Les reproches pleuvèrent alors que les trois sorciers se dirigeaient vers la table des Serpentard. Ils passèrent à côté de la table des Griffondor, où les remarques des élèves étaient les plus dures mais le professeur souffla l'ordre de se taire et tous obéirent plus ou moins. Arrivé à proximité d'Harry, Malefoy lui lança un regard ni de haine ni de sympathie. Il savait que s'il pouvait être ici, c'était en partie grâce au brun qui avait écrit une lettre au juge chargé de condamner tous les « marqués ». Il l'avait compris en recevant sa baguette que Harry lui avait « volée » durant la guerre. Les deux élèves de Serpentard allèrent finalement s'asseoir à leur table puis un adulte se leva. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, grand et musclé. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus par un ruban violet. Sa robe de sorcier virevolta à chacun de ses pas quand il se dirigea vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Il disparut pendant une dizaine de minutes puis il revint accompagner des premières années. Ils le suivirent jusque devant la table des professeurs où on avait installé le vieux tabouret et le Choixpeau magique. Le sorcier se procura la liste des nouveaux élèves et attrapa délicatement le Choixpeau.

**« -Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret pour être répartit dans une de nos quatre merveilleuses maisons. »** déclara t-il d'une voix neutre.

Une des premières années leva alors la main puis demanda, avec sa petite voix, si elle ne pouvait pas choisir elle-même.

**« -C'est au Choixpeau de décider où vous irez, jeune fille.**

**-Mais je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard. Il n'y a que les méchants qui vont à Serpentard. »** se mit-elle à pleurnicher, agaçant brusquement l'enseignant qui se tourna vers ses collègues. Le professeur Macgonagall se leva alors de son siège de directrice.

**« -Le Choixpeau choisit votre future maison selon vos compétences et vos caractères. Mais il écoute aussi votre cœur et vos envies. Cessez donc de pleurer, si vous ne voulez pas aller à Serpentard, le Choixpeau ne vous y obligera pas.**

**-Merci, madame. »**

L'enseignant soupira avant de fixer son attention sur la liste. Et alors que la directrice se rasseyait, il commença à appeler les élèves. Le premier fut envoyé à Serdaigle, le second rejoignit les Poussoufle, la troisième suivit le premier et ainsi de suite sous les applaudissements des autres élèves. Pourtant l'euphorie retomba pour Harry lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'après une dizaine d'élèves, aucun n'avait encore rejoint la table des Serpentard, qui restait désespérément vide. Et à la fin de la répartition, ses craintes furent confirmées quand il ne vit qu'un seul première année avec les vert et argent.

**« -Hey, pourquoi personne n'a été envoyé chez les Serpentard ? C'est pas normal.**

**-Pourquoi tu te préoccupes de ces imbéciles ?**

**-Personne ne veut aller chez ses gosses de mages noirs.**

**-Mais comment le Choixpeau a pu laisser faire ?**

**-Tu as entendu Macgo, il laisse aux élèves choisir où ils veulent aller au final.**

**-Mais... »** essaya t-il de rétorquer mais il se souvient de son propre cas.

Lui aussi avait été terrifié par l'idée de se retrouver à cette table et le Choixpeau l'avait écouté. Tous les nouveaux avaient donc refusés intérieurement d'y aller... Harry se rendit alors compte que ce dernier n'avait pas encore chanté comme à son habitude. Ce n'est que lorsque l'enseignant le reposa sur le tabouret qu'il se mit à chanter.

_Descendants de mes maîtres_

_Le Phénix de ses cendres sait renaître_

_Écoutez mon chant et ses paroles_

_Car vous instruire et vous avertir est mon rôle._

_J'ai vu grandir ce château tout comme vos ancêtres_

_Veiller sur leurs héritages et votre enseignement est ma raison d'être_

_Le cœur et l'âme de Poudlard ont connu la destruction_

_Mais sa force et sa résistance sont venues de votre union_

_Les fondateurs de notre noble école  
De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole_

Rassemblés par la même passion  
Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition  
Un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,  
Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,  
Ainsi naquit Poudlard  
Sous leurs quatre étendards

« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »  
Décidèrent les quatre compagnons  
Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait  
Où la destinée les séparerait.

_Serdaigle vous a offert l'intelligence_

_N'ouvrez pas la porte à l'ignorance_

_Poussoufle vous a appris la fidélité_

_N'écoutez pas la colère, elle est stupidité_

_Griffondor vous a enseigné le courage_

_Apprenez à maîtriser votre rage_

_Je suis vieux et un peu radoteur_

_Mais après toutes ces années_

_Ce qui m'envahit c'est la peur_

_En voyant l'une de nos maisons être reniées_

_Car comme mais maîtres vous faîtes la même erreur_

_Les temps sombres se sont éloignés,_

_C'est ce que vous pensez_

_Mais vous devriez mieux devant vos portes regarder_

_La colère et la peur vous ont aveuglé_

_Écoutez le chant triste du vieux Choixpeau_

_Il a peur pour le vieux château_

_Vous êtes ici chez vous, dans votre maison_

_Nous en appelons donc à votre raison_

_Ne détruisez pas leurs enseignements_

_De vous réunir, il est encore temps_

_Ou le vieux conseiller que je fus_

_Qu'un fade souvenir, il ne sera plus_

_Et dans cette école qui est votre abri_

_Mes chants bienveillants ne s'élèveront plus_

Le silence tomba dans la Grande Salle. Tous savaient que le Choixpeau avait raison, lui qui avait vu des générations se succéder entre ses murs, il était le mieux placé pour avertir les élèves et les enseignants. Harry le comprenait, ça devait être la première fois qu'un seul jeune sorcier était envoyé dans une des quatre maisons alors que les autres avaient tout fait pour l'éviter. Le Choixpeau craignait-il la fin de l'école ? Pourtant les fondateurs s'étaient eux aussi divisés à la fin de leur vie, Serpentard avait finit seul, renier par les trois autres pour ses idées. Mais le château continuait à accueillir les élèves malgré cela. Harry ne comprenait pas de quoi le Choixpeau avait peur. Et trop absorbé par ses pensées, il ne toucha qu'à peine à son assiette.

Les Griffondor montèrent à la fin de la soirée dans leur tour et furent surpris de voir l'enseignant de la répartition les attendre devant la grosse cheminée. L'air grave, il attendit que tous les élèves soient entrés dans la salle commune pour s'avancer et prendre la parole.

**« -Mon nom est Derek Black et je serais votre nouveau professeur de Métamorphose ainsi que le directeur de cette maison. Ce qu'il vient de se produire ce soir est extrêmement grave. Si vos cerveaux de poulpes ne l'ont pas compris, je tenais à ce que cela soit clair : il est intolérable de voir des nouveaux élèves choisirent eux-mêmes leur maison. Mais les choses sont faites. »** déclara t-il d'une voix glaciale. **« J'attends, en tant que directeur des Griffondor, un comportement exemplaire de votre part. Et part exemplaire, je n'entends pas d'excellents résultats. Certain d'entre vous, nous le savons, sont sûrement apparenté à des Trolls. »** souffla t-il en lançant un regard vers Ron Weasley. **« Je ne veux pas non plus que vous agissiez en héros. »** Cette fois-ci son regard bleu se posa sur Harry. **« Non, ce que j'attends de vous, c'est que vous agissiez pour ne plus faire craindre le pire au vieux Choixpeau. Si j'apprends que vous avez cherché querelles aux Serpentard, que leur petit nouveau a été mis à l'écart, je ferais de votre année scolaire un cauchemar. Il est, et je le redis une fois de plus, inacceptable que Poudlard voit une de ses maisons malmenées. Ai-je été clair ?**

**-Oui, professeur.**

**-Maintenant, montez dans vos dortoirs, rangez vos affaires et allez dormir. Les dernières années, vous avez deux heures avec moi dès demain matin. Soyez à l'heure. »**

Les plus jeunes se précipitèrent dans les escaliers pour fuir leur nouveau directeur. Il fallait l'avouer, le professeur Black faisait peur. Il était froid et autoritaire. Harry le regarda un instant et le compara au père de Malefoy, mais en brun. Il resta là, planté en plein milieu de la salle commune, alors que les autres avaient désertés les lieux.

**« -Monsieur Potter, je vous ai donné un ordre, me semble t-il.**

**-Je sais, professeur. J'avais juste une question.**

**-Posez-la rapidement alors.**

**-Etes-vous apparenté à...**

**-Sirius Black?**

**-Oui.**

**-Sirius et Regulus étaient mes... demi-frères. Maintenant, allez vous cochez. »** souffla l'enseignant et Harry fit demi-tour.

L'adolescent marcha jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir puis il se retourna une dernière fois. Le professeur Black avait le regard perdu vers les flammes de la cheminée.

**« -Professeur ? Ce qu'a dit le Choixpeau, est-ce si grave ? A-t-il raison d'avoir peur comme ça ?**

**-Tous ses chants sont répertoriés et chaque nouveau professeur doit les connaître. L'un de ses derniers chants disait, je cite :**

_« Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_

_De longues années libres de soucis_

_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_

_Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._

_Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_

_Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_

_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_

_Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._

_Il fut un temps où l'école parut_

_Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._

_Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits_

_Les amis dressés contre les amis_

_Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_

_Estima venue l'heur' de son départ._

_Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats_

_Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi._

_Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_

_Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_

_Jamais plus les maisons ne furent unies_

_Comme elles l'étaient au début de leur vie._

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_

_Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_

_Je vous répartis dans les quate' maisons_

_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission._

_Mais cette année je vais en dire' plus long_

_Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_

_Bien que condamné à vous séparer_

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter_

_Il me faut accomplir ma destinée_

_Qui est de vous répartir chaque année_

_Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_

_N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie_

_Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_

_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_

_Car Poudlard est en grand péril_

_Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles »_

**-Ce n'est pas la première fois... Il avait raison, un seul élève répartit dans une maison. Est-ce la fin de Poudlard ?**

**-Comment Poudlard peut-il être Poudlard sans la maison des Serpentard ? Cette école est comme une balance, enlevez un de ses piliers et le reste s'écroule. Nous avons tout le temps pour ce genre de discussion, monsieur Potter. Allez donc vous couchez avant que je vous ôte des points bêtement. »**

Cette fois-ci Harry obéit et alla se coucher alors que l'enseignant quittait la salle commune. Ses pas le menèrent hors de la tour de Griffondor puis dans le hall du château, désert à cette heure de la nuit. Il contourna le grand escalier puis bifurqua à droite vers les cachots. Arrivé devant la salle de potion, il s'arrêta. Une silhouette se dessina et sortit de l'ombre. Le professeur Black sourit en voyant l'adolescent s'approcher.

**« -Comment c'est passé le voyage ?**

**- Bien, nous avons pris le premier wagon, derrière la locomotive.**

**-Bon choix pour ne pas être importuné. Je suis heureux que tu sois arrivé sans problème au château.**

**-Je ne serais jamais venu sans votre présence ici. Vous êtes la dernière personne qui me reste.**

**-Mais tu continues de me vouvoyer. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul, à la merci des autres. Tu sais bien que tu es comme un fils pour moi.**

**-Je sais, professeur. Dites, le Choixpeau...**

**-Oui, il a des raisons de craindre le pire pour cette école... Mais il y a assez d'élèves ce soir qui s'en inquiète pour que tu t'y mettes aussi. Tu as bien d'autres choses plus importantes à gérer. Comment va ton père ?**

**-Comme si comme ça... Azkaban n'est pas un endroit facile. »** murmura l'adolescent avant d'entendre des pas venir vers eux.

**« -Rentre à ton dortoir, ma porte t'est toujours ouverte.**

**-Bonne nuit, professeur.**

**-Bonne nuit, Drago. »**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la rentrée et on pouvait encore sentir dans les couloirs et les salles de classes la tension créée par les paroles du vieux Choixpeau. Tous les élèves et les professeurs savaient qu'il ne se trompait jamais et un certain mal aise s'était installé au sein du groupe d'enseignants : comment pouvaient-ils enseigner à un seul petit Serpentard ? Comment les prochaines années se passeraient-elles pour lui ? Et même les dernières années posaient légèrement problème : la seule solution qu'avait trouvé la directrice était celle de fusionner la promotion des « anciens » septième année et celle de l'actuelle promotion. Il fallait donc gérer le double d'élèves pendant les cours et cela n'était pas vraiment une chose facile puisque les Serpentard et les Griffondor partageaient plusieurs heures de cours en commun : métamorphose, sortilège et défense contre les forces du mal, par exemple.

Et le programme pour eux était chargé. Les professeurs les avaient prévenus : ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient participé à la Bataille Finale qu'ils avaient déjà tout acquis pour les Aspic. Mais les cours s'annonçaient aussi très intéressants. Le professeur Flitwick leur avait promis d'apprendre à lancer des sorts informulés et le professeur Black avait pour projet de les initier à l'art des Animagi. Le pouvoir de se transformer en animal demandait tellement assiduité et de rigueur que ses cours étaient divisés en deux parties : une partie suivant le programme scolaire imposé par le Ministère et la seconde plus ou moins courte sur la préparation à être un animagus.

C'est pourquoi les septième années couraient presque pour toujours être à l'heure à ses cours. Ils s'installèrent à leurs places en attendant que le professeur Black arrive. Comme à leur habitude, les Griffondor s'installèrent sur toutes les tables de la rangée de droite alors que les Serpentard prenaient les places à gauche. Ils étaient une bonne trentaine et remplissaient totalement la salle de cours. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et tous se mirent à papoter en attendant que leur enseignant fasse son cours.

Assis au fond de la salle, Harry dessinait alors que ses deux meilleurs amis discutaient sur les différentes étapes à accomplir avant de pouvoir tenter une transformation. Il arrêta ses coups de crayon en étant surpris par un écho. Levant la tête vers les Serpentard, il se rendit compte que Théodore Nott et Hermione parlaient exactement de la même chose.

**« -Être animagus est délicat et très rare...**

**-Seulement dix pourcent de la population sorcière peuvent devenir animagus...**

**-C'est pourquoi il y a beaucoup de travail à faire sur sa magie et sa personnalité...**

**-Il y a aussi une potion à prendre, elle nous aide à connaître notre totem. »** expliqua le Serpentard.

**« -J'aimerais bien être un chat, comme la vieille Mcgo.**

**-Moi ça serait plutôt un oiseau... pourquoi pas un rapace. Et toi, Drago ? Je te vois bien en serpent. »** affirma une jeune septième année aux cheveux auburn que Harry ne connaissait pas.

**« -Moi je le verrais plutôt bien en fouine ou en cafard.**

**-On ne t'a rien demandé Finnigan.**

**-Cafard s'est mieux, on pourrait l'écraser comme la vermine qu'il est.**

**-On se demande comment un traître comme toi peut oser revenir au château. »** siffla Ginny Weasley, prenant part aux accusations des autres élèves de son âge.

**« -Que veux-tu, ma famille a payé pour ma scolarité, contrairement à la tienne. »**

La phrase de Drago fut le signal. Des sorts se mirent à traverser la pièce et même certains en vinrent aux mains. Le professeur Black arriva à temps pour stopper ses élèves. D'un geste de la main, il fit voler toutes les baguettes jusqu'à lui. Puis il lança un regard froid vers les Griffondor.

**« -Je peux savoir qui vous a donné l'autorisation pour transformer ma salle de cours en véritable Beyrouth ? Personne. Et je constate que les Griffondor sont la cause de ce foutoir. Cent points de moins pour toute la promotion, je vois que vous n'avez rien écouter à ma mise en garde. »** cracha t-il en jetant les baguettes sur son bureau. Une jeune Griffondor leva alors la main.

**« -Mais monsieur... c'est vrai ce qu'a dit Ginny...**

**-Je ne trouve pas.**

**-Mais il a laissé des mangemorts entrer dans le château et s'en est un aussi.**

**-Pourriez-vous avoir la politesse de ne pas parler d'un de vos camarades comme s'il n'était pas là... Monsieur Malefoy a autant le droit d'étudier ici que vous tous. Et comme il l'a dit, ce qu'ont payé ses parents sert à scolariser les plus démunis et les sang-de-bourbes. »** expliqua le professeur, choquant ses élèves part ses paroles. **« Voyons, il faut appeler un chat, un chat. Le terme « sang-de-bourbe » n'est à la base pas une insulte. Maintenant, ouvrez vos manuels page quinze. Vous me ferez pour le reste de l'heure un compte-rendu sur ce chapitre. »**

Harry observa l'enseignant, il était aussi provocateur que son demi-frère, Sirius. Mais il avait sans doute raison, « sang-de-bourbe » était une insulte que selon son emploi malgré que les sorciers, par politesse, préféraient utiliser l'expression « né-moldu ». L'heure se passa en silence, Harry s'appliqua à faire son compte-rendu que le professeur Black fit léviter jusqu'à son bureau.

**« -Bon, maintenant, parlons de choses sérieuses. Être animagus. »**

L'enseignant regagna soudainement toute la sympathie de ses élèves.

**« -L'art de se transformer en un animal est complexe. Certains d'entrevous ne pourront pas suivre ce cours jusqu'à la dernière séance. Je voudrais déjà voir ce dont votre magie est capable. Je sais que quelques uns d'entre vous peuvent invoquer un patronus. Ceux qui connaissent ce sort, lancez le pour que je puisse examiner la netteté de leurs formes. »**

Harry se leva, imité par deux de ses camarades Griffondor, Théodore Nott et à sa plus grande surprise par Drago. Théodore commença le premier et fit apparaître un oiseau lumineux. Après quelques secondes, celui-ci s'évapora et les deux Griffondor lancèrent à leur tour le sortilège. Un chat flou apparut et se mit à courir derrière un lapin plus net. Harry fit apparaître son cerf alors que Drago lança son patronus. Un magnifique cheval se cabra à côté du cerf paisible. Les deux animaux se reniflèrent puis le cheval hennit doucement alors que le cerf se grattait à l'aide de ses bois.

**« -Intéressant. Vos patronus sont remarquables, messieurs. Ils sont si développés qu'ils peuvent interagir entre eux. Beau patronus, Nott. Le chat est un peu faible mais sa netteté arrivera avec le temps. »** félicita le professeur Black.** « Bien pourquoi cet exercice ? Miss Granger.**

**-Les personnes pouvant invoquer des patronus parfaits ont un plus gros potentiel d'être animagus.**

**-Exact. Pourquoi ? Nott ?**

**-En invoquant un patronus, notre magie arrive à prendre la forme d'un animal. C'est un peu ce qu'il se passe en devant un animagus.**

**-Vrai. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous allez vous transformer en cerf ou en cheval ! »**

Le cours continua. Le professeur Black expliqua que la première étape était un travail à faire sur soi, sur ses qualités, ses défauts, son caractère, ses préférences. Car tout cela influencait l'identité de leur totem. Il expliqua cela en se prenant en exemple. Il était un Griffondor mais il était loin d'être le parfait griffon, il aimait les choses sombres, il appréciait la discrétion. Il était agile et solitaire mais l'une des choses importantes pour lui était la famille.

Tous crurent qu'il devait avoir une forme féline mais crièrent de surprise en le voyant se transformé en un magnifique loup noir. Seul Drago resta impassible, il sourit même lorsque le professeur-loup passa tout près de lui. Harry, observant la scène, vit avec stupéfaction la main pâle du blond venir caresser les flans de l'animal. Sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se referma. Il devait parler au professeur après son cours.

Le loup reprit forme humaine. L'enseignant regarda sa montre avant d'expliquer le devoir qu'il donnait aux élèves. Ils devaient rédiger la liste de leurs qualités, défauts et goûts pour le cours suivant. La cloche de la fin du cours sonna peu de temps après et les élèves rangèrent leurs sacs. Harry fit signe à ses amis qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard puis il se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Black.

**« -Monsieur Potter ?**

**-Je peux vous poser une question ?**

**-Vous le faites déjà.**

**-Vous avez pris la défense de Malefoy tout à l'heure et puis, je l'ai vu faire…**

**-Vous l'avez vu faire quoi ?**

**-Vous caresser sous votre forme animagus. A quel jeu jouez-vous ? »** accusa Harry, presque hors de lui alors que le professeur souriait, moqueur.

**« -Je ne saisis pas trop votre accusation, monsieur Potter. Soyez plus clair.**

**-Vous êtes directeur de Griffondor mais vous nous achevez en défendant un Serpentard. Etes-vous de mèches avec Malefoy ? Vous le connaissez n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Monsieur Potter, j'ai fait mes classes avec son père et son parrain, je viens d'une grande famille sorcière. Bien sûr que je connais Drago Malefoy, comme je connais Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et ce grâce à leurs parents. Et puis, je vous rappelle que la mère de Drago n'est autre que ma cousine, une née Black.**

**-Mais pourquoi vous n'apparaissez pas sur la tapisserie ? Pourquoi Sirius ne m'a jamais parlé de vous ? »** s'offusqua Harry, serrant les poings pour ne pas sauter sur l'enseignant.

**« -Les sorciers qui sont sur cette maudite tapisserie sont des sang-purs et je n'en fais pas partie. Et si votre maudit parrain ne vous a jamais parlé de moi, cela ne m'étonne guère. Vous croyez que Sirius était le parfait parrain, un homme respectable et bon. Mais vous vous trompez. Votre père, Lupin et Sirius étaient trois diables. Ils ont fait beaucoup de mal à leur époque.**

**-Vous mentez ! »** s'énerva Harry.

**« -Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez aux fantômes. Mimi et Nick vous diront la vérité. Maintenant quittez ma salle de classe, je n'ai pas le temps pour ces futilités. »**

L'enseignant chassa littéralement Harry de sa salle de classe. Harry était furieux quand il retrouva ses deux amis. Il raconta sa conversation à Hermione et Ron. Le problème c'est que la famille de Sirius avait bons nombres de secrets et qu'au final, personne ne connaissait l'identité des membres de la famille Black. Hermione, après un petit moment de silence, conseilla à Harry d'aller voir le professeur Macgonagall. La directrice devait savoir pourquoi l'enseignant haïssait Sirius. Et puis, il pouvait toujours demander au fantôme de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête comment étaient les maraudeurs durant leur scolarité.

Et c'est au dîner que Harry eu l'occasion de discuter avec le fantôme. Comme à son habitude, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête flottait entre les élèves de sa maison et veillait au bon déroulement du repas. Lorsqu'il passa près de lui, Harry l'interpella. Surpris, le fantôme s'approcha d'avantage.

**« -Nick, je pourrais vous poser une question sur mon père ?**

**-Allez-y, mon cher Harry.**

**-Comment était-il lorsqu'il était avec Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ?**

**-Turbulent. Que voulez-vous savoir au juste ?**

**-Je me suis disputé avec le professeur Black...**

**-Laissez-moi deviner, il vous a dit que votre parrain était loin d'être un saint ?**

**-Oui. »** répondit Harry, intrigué par ce que venait de dire le fantôme. **« Comment l'avez-vous deviné ?**

**-Parce que comme avec le professeur Rogue, le trio de votre père a fait de la vie de Derek Black un enfer. Les secrets sont lourds, difficiles à cacher. Imaginez les énormes problèmes éventuels si ces secrets étaient révélés.**

**-Le professeur Black cache donc des choses ?**

**-Harry, Harry... Le professeur Black est très compétent et il fait tout son possible pour cette école.**

**-Que voulez-vous dire par « tout son possible pour cette école » ?**

**-Un conseil, cessez de l'ennuyez. »**

Le fantôme disparut sans rien dire d'autre. Harry se retourna alors vers Ron et Hermione. Tous deux étaient incrédules. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le fantôme ne répondait pas directement à la question d'Harry et pourquoi il semblait vraiment sérieux en disant qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'approcher de l'enseignant.

Après le repas, les élèves remontèrent vers leurs dortoirs. Le temps était à l'orage et l'air était chaud entre les murs du château. Ginny proposa alors d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Le trio l'accompagna dans les jardins. Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'au lac. Là, ils s'assirent sur la pelouse et discutèrent. Ginny ne comprenait pas comment Malefoy pouvait être revenu au château.

**« -Pourquoi Macgo a laissé faire une chose pareille ?**

**-Il est vrai que les sang-purs paient leur scolarité mais quand même.**

**-Vous croyez qu'il a pu payer, genre un pot-de-vin, pour revenir ?**

**-Et si, le professeur Black était là pour veiller sur lui ?**

**-Ton hypothèse ne tient pas trop... Il n'était pas sur la tapisserie et c'est un « bâtard » ? Narcissa Malefoy ne devait pas tenir à lui... »** remarqua Hermione. **« Peut-être qu'au final, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence si Malefoy et lui se retrouvent.**

**-Alors pourquoi Malefoy l'aurait caressé en cours ?**

**-Tu es le seul à l'avoir vu, Harry. Moi aussi j'ai été tentée de le toucher... »** avoua Ginny.

Harry voulut rétorquer mais un hurlement déchira le ciel. Le cri venait de la Forêt Interdite et ressemblait à celui d'un loup. Les quatre élèves se redressèrent et virent un nuage sombre s'élever de la forêt. Des oiseaux, une centaine d'oiseaux s'envolaient de peur.

**« -Oh putain, oh putain...**

**-Ron ? »**

Ron était livide et pointait la lisière de la forêt. En regardant bien, ils virent alors surgirent de la forêt une autre nuée d'animaux. Des cerfs, des licornes et mêmes des centaures sortaient de la forêt au galop. Tous étaient terrifiés par ce cri.

**« -Vous là-bas ! Potter, Weasley, Granger ! Courez au château ! Rentrez immédiatement ! »**

Le groupe d'amis ne se fit pas prier et se mit à courir vers le château et la personne qui venait de les appelez. C'était le professeur Black. Il courait quant à lui dans la direction de la forêt. Hermione l'interpella en lui disant qu'il devait lui aussi se protéger. Il s'arrêta alors brusquement et fit volte-face.

**« -Non, Granger, c'est à moi de vous protéger. Courez trouver la vieille Macgo et dites lui ce qu'il se passe.**

**-Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**-Expliquez lui que les animaux ont fuit après le rugissement d'un loup. Elle comprendra. Maintenant filez avant que je vous enlève des points. »**

L'enseignant se remit ensuite à courir vers la forêt et disparut rapidement. Un second hurlement retentit. Les jeunes Griffondor se précipitèrent alors au château où ils trouvèrent la directrice dans le hall. Elle leur demanda immédiatement ce qu'ils avaient à courir ainsi. Hermione lui raconta alors le hurlement qu'ils avaient entendu, les animaux et les centaures fuyant la forêt et le professeur Black. L'enseignante devint alors très pâle.

**« -Retournez dans votre dortoir. Immédiatement. »** ordonna la directrice en les poussant vers l'escalier principal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Deux jours passèrent avant que le trio puisse revoir le professeur Black. Les élèves de Griffondor et de Serpentard avaient cours de Métamorphose avec lui le matin même. L'enseignant entra en dernier dans la salle de classe. Harry remarqua immédiatement qu'il boitait. Le demi-frère de son parrain avança jusqu'à son bureau où il s'assit lentement dans son fauteuil. Était-il blessé ? Ron donna un léger coup de coude à Harry avant de lui montrer discrètement Malefoy. Le blond était visiblement tendu et sa jambe droite s'agitait nerveusement.

**« -On dirait que ça ne va pas aussi pour blondie...**

**-Tu crois qu'il est au courant de quelques choses ?**

**-S'il est proche de Black, oui.**

**-Weasley, Potter. Cessez vos bavardages, je vous rappelle que vous aviez un devoir à faire pour aujourd'hui. Granger, veuillez ramasser les parchemins de vos camarades. »**

La jeune fille se leva alors et obéit silencieusement. Après avoir tout récupérer, elle posa les devoirs sur le bureau, Harry et Ron la virent se figer un instant puis revenir à sa place livide. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard. Ils essayèrent de parler doucement à leur amie mais le professeur les coupa une seconde fois.

Le cours de métamorphose commença ensuite. Le professeur leur expliqua comment invoquer des Glamours afin de corriger la beauté de certains objets et même sur eux-mêmes. Le cours se passa dans le calme, les Serpentard ignorèrent complètement les Griffondor. L'heure passa assez rapidement puis l'enseignant quitta sa chaise pour venir au centre de la pièce.

**« -Bon, assez pour le cours ennuyeux sur comment lancer un sort de Glamour. Nous allons passer à la partie qui fait que je vais avoir toute votre attention : comment devenir un animagus. »**

Tous les élèves se tendirent sur leurs chaises, effectivement ils étaient soudain tout ouïe. L'enseignant fit alors apparaître sur son bureau des petites fioles remplies d'un liquide bleu nuit. Il expliqua alors que la première étape pour se métamorphoser était de préparer une potion appelée Homo-Animalia. Cette potion était longue à faire, demandant six mois de préparation. N'ayant pas tout ce temps, le professeur l'avait commandée pour leur cours. Il déclara ensuite qu'il ne fallait pas que boire cette potion pour devenir un animagus. Certains de ses élèves ne le deviendraient jamais malgré toute leur volonté ou cela demanderait plus de temps et de la maturité magique qu'ils n'avaient pas encore.

Il demanda à ses étudiants de pousser les tables dans un coin de la pièce pour qu'il puisse installer de quoi les installer plus confortablement pour ce qu'il allait suivre. Il invoqua au centre de la classe des tapis et de gros cousins puis leur demanda de s'asseoir en cercle autour de lui. Il donna ensuite à chacun l'une des fioles et leur expliqua comment les effets de la potion allaient se faire ressentir.

**« -Vous allez avoir chaud puis vous aurez la sensation d'être apaisés de tout. Vous allez ensuite vous sentir fatigués. Ne lutter pas contre votre envie de dormir, c'est là que ça deviendra intéressant. Buvez maintenant, d'une traite. »**

Les étudiants obéirent. Après quelques minutes, certains d'entre eux tombèrent en arrière, complètement endormis. Mais ils ne furent que quelques uns : seulement Hermione, Harry, Neville, Théodore Nott, Drago Malefoy et une fille de serpentard s'étaient assoupis.

**« -Bien, seulement six sur une petite trentaine d'étudiants... Pour les autres, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que soit vous n'êtes pas prêts soit que votre magie ne pourra jamais vous permettre de vous métamorphoser. Vous pouvez y aller, le cours est finit pour vous. »**

Certains élèves protestèrent, Ginny refusait de croire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas eux aussi se transformer et surtout Ron, qui lui, refusait de laisser ses amis seuls avec le professeur. Mais l'enseignant les chassa rapidement et referma la porte derrière eux. Ils ne devaient pas être dérangés. Le demi-frère de Sirius alla ensuite vérifier que tout aller bien pour ses élèves. Les serpentard dormaient paisiblement. La fille, une certaine Mélissa Hupper souriait dans son sommeil, Théodore était un petit peu plus tendu et Drago affichait un visage serein. Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat étaient tout aussi calme. Mais ce qui inquiétait l'enseignant était le visage pâle d'Harry. Son animal totem était sans doute la cause de cela. Derek Black se pencha vers son étudiant et le souleva soigneusement.

Sa main gauche le retenait par l'épaule alors que sa main droite glissait vers sa nuque. Ses ongles s'allongèrent alors et se teintèrent de noir. L'enseignant planta l'ongle de son index dans la chair de la nuque d'Harry et se concentra. Sa vision se troubla légèrement alors qu'il entrait dans l'esprit du garçon. Il se retrouva dans un endroit sombre, une forêt tropicale. Il huma l'air et trouva rapidement l'odeur de Harry. Il la suivit et arrivé près d'une clairière, il se cacha derrière un arbre afin d'observer ce qu'il se passait.

L'adolescent se tenait au centre de la clairière et faisait face à une énorme boule de poil pas très commode. Le professeur l'identifia rapidement comme étant une panthère noire. Il sourit, il n'en attendait pas moins du totem du garçon. Lucius ne lui avait-il pas dit que le Survivant était plein de ressources. L'animal gronda et montra ses crocs, il n'allait pas se laisser apprivoiser aussi facilement. La panthère sauta sur un rocher proche et fendit l'air de ses crocs alors que Harry était immobilisé par sa peur. C'est à ce moment là que l'enseignant choisit de quitter sa cachette. La panthère rugit en le voyant s'avancer vers l'adolescent.

**« -Tu viens de trouver ton animal totem, félicitation.**

**-Sauf qu'elle ne m'a pas l'air enchantée de me voir.**

**-Certains totems sont plus sauvages que d'autres... n'oublie pas qu'elle est semblable à ta personnalité. »** déclara l'enseignant. **« Qu'as-tu écrit sur ton devoir ?**

**« -J'ai mis que je... j'aimais parfois être seul, je souhaite être discret. Que j'aime la maison Griffondor comme ma vraie famille. Mais que j'avais quand même ma petite part d'ombre.**

**-Elle te correspond un peu en effet.**

**-Que dois-je faire maintenant ?**

**-Regarde-la. Mets-toi à sa place et fait ce qu'elle aimerait que tu fasses. Mets-la en confiance. »**

Le professeur se recula légèrement alors que l'étudiant s'avança lentement vers l'animal. Arrivé à deux mètres de la panthère, il s'arrêta et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Le félin gronda mais Harry tendit sa main vers elle pour la caresser. Sa peau frôla le museau rugueux de la bête puis ses doigts caressèrent la joue de l'animal. Les babines de ce dernier se détendirent puis il s'assit tranquillement sur la roche. Ronronnant, la panthère s'effaça petit à petit et la forêt disparu. Harry ouvrit les yeux et revint à la réalité.

Les autres se réveillaient aussi lentement que lui. L'adolescent se redressa et grimaça en sentant sa nuque lui piquer. En se caressant le cou, Harry sentit une croûte pile là où la douleur lui faisait un peu mal.

**« -Bon, je pense que l'exercice d'aujourd'hui est un succès. Monsieur Potter a découvert sa panthère totem mais vous autre, dites-moi tout. Commençons par les Griffondor. Miss Granger ?**

**-Je me suis retrouvée dans un parc avec un lac en son centre. Il y avait un cygne. Il est venu de lui-même et j'ai pu lui caresser la tête.**

**-Un cygne... peu commun mais animal totem sympa... Monsieur Londubat ?**

**-J'étais dans une forêt comme on en trouve beaucoup ici. Sur une branche, j'ai pu apercevoir un oiseau noir... un corbeau, je crois. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi un corbeau. C'est lugubre...**

**-Pas forcément, la symbolique du corbeau est très riche. » **déclara la fille de Serpentard. **« Pour la mythologie scandinave, ce sont des messagers divins. Pour les celtes, ils sont des symboles guerriers. Mon grand-père moldu travaillait à la Tour de Londres, les croyances moldues disent que si les corbeaux quittent cette tour alors la monarchie anglaise chutera. **

**-Merci, Mélissa. Neville, ce qu'elle dit est vrai. Il ne faut jamais voir que le mal dans votre animal totem. Il fait parti de toi, ne l'oublie jamais.**

**-Oui, monsieur.**

**-Et pour vous, Mélissa ? **» questionna l'enseignant.

**« -Un chat Main Coon. Un blanc, comme celui que ma tante avait quand j'étais petite. Un beau grand chat, au pelage neige magnifique. Et toi, Théo ?**

**-Un serpent... »** souffla l'élève, faisant rire les autres, c'était assez prévisible. **« Franchement, je croyais que ce genre de totem serait pour toi, Dray.**

**-Erreur, j'ai eu le droit à une banquise et à un loup blanc.**

**-Le grand Drago des Neiges n'est donc pas une simple légende. » **se moqua Mélissa, rendant hilare Théodore Nott et Hermione.

Le professeur Black sourit puis les félicita. Il leur expliqua ensuite une méthode de méditation qui les ramènera chacun auprès de leur animal totem. Il leur conseilla ensuite de ne jamais rester plus de dix minutes en transe afin de ne pas brusquer leur magie. Le mieux était qu'ils travaillent en groupe de deux.

**« -J'aimerais que notre petit groupe soit un peu plus uni. Je pense que le mieux serait que les duos soient : Théo-Hermione, Mélissa-Néville et Harry-Drago. Trouvez un lieu qui vous apaise tout les deux. Vous pouvez aussi demander à la directrice de vous réserver une salle vide que vous pourriez aménager à votre goût. Quand l'un sera en transe, l'autre devra veiller au calme qui les entoure et fera attention à la qualité de la transe. »** expliqua l'enseignant. **« Je veux que vous me rédigiez quelques phrases à chaque séance de ces méditations pour me les détailler. Si vous rencontrez des problèmes, venez me voir. Vous pouvez y aller. »**

Les élèves se levèrent et quittèrent ensembles la salle de classe. En passant la porte, Harry entendit Mélissa dire qu'elle adorait ce professeur. Neville la questionna alors sur ses parents, elle était d'origine moldue mais élève à serpentard.

**« -Du côté de ma mère, mes ancêtres sont tous sorciers. J'ai même un lycanthrope et un fantôme comme ancêtres ! C'est mon père qui est un sang-mêlé, mamie est sorcière et papi était un moldu. Mon sang n'est pas aussi pur que ceux de Théo et de Dray mais on est comme une famille.**

**-Une famille...**

**-Tu sais, on nous prend pour les méchants. On s'en prend plein la tronche alors on se serre les coudes. Vous savez, vous vous trompez sur Drago. » **affirma-t-elle en regardant Théodore et Drago s'éloigner. **« C'est un gars bien. Arrogant et trop fier, mais il en fait beaucoup pour nous autres. Il a toujours veillé sur nous. Vous vous êtes arrêté à son apparence, mais vous n'avez jamais essayé de le connaître véritablement.**

**-Il est méchant et il n'arrête pas de nous insulter.**

**-Le chien montre les crocs quand il se sent en danger. »** déclara Mélissa avant de partir à son tour.

Les trois griffondor avaient encore deux heures devant eux avant le déjeuner. Ils choisirent de remonter dans leur salle commune pour parler de leur cours. Une fois assis dans l'un des canapés rouges, Harry expliqua ses doutes à Neville. Le garçon se gratta la joue avant de dire qu'au fond, il se basait peut-être sur des malentendus.

**« -Mais il connaît Malefoy, je suis sûr que ça cache un truc !**

**-Sauf que Macgo n'aurait jamais laissé son poste à un inconnu. Je suis sûr qu'elle doit avoir confiance en lui.**

**-Moi, je dis qu'il est louche... d'ailleurs, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es figé quand tu lui as rendu nos copies.**

**-Il y avait du sang sur sa chemise, je crois qu'il est blessé depuis ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt.**

**-Blessé ? Pourquoi Pompom ne l'a pas soigné ?**

**-Pour ça, tu devrais aller voir Macgo. On est à peine revenu au château que tu crois encore à un complot. »** lui reprocha Hermione. **« Bon, j'ai des recherches à faire. Je vous laisse. »**

L'élève studieuse se leva rapidement puis quitta la pièce. Harry échangea un regard avec Neville avant de se décider, il allait voir la directrice. Ses pas le menèrent directement jusqu'au creux où la statue du phénix se dressait fièrement. Le passage était ouvert, il monta alors l'escalier et se retrouva dans l'ancien bureau du professeur Dumbledore. La pièce autrefois chargée d'objet était rangée soigneusement. La directrice se trouvait derrière son bureau et fixait silencieusement Harry. L'élève fit quelques pas.

**« -Bonjour, professeur. Je voulais vous parler, cela concerne le professeur Black.**

**-Je sais, je me doutais bien qu'il allait vous troubler. Et puis, le professeur Black m'a prévenu de vos accusations.**

**-Donc il y a bien quelque chose ? Hermione pense que je crois trop à un complot...**

**-Écoutez, Harry. La guerre est finie, vous devez vous reconstruire. Derek Black ne vous veut aucun mal et je dois vous avouer qu'il est aussi là pour veiller sur le jeune Malefoy. »** confia la directrice. **« J'ai sélectionné Derek Black pour ce poste avec soin. Souvenez-vous du chant du Choixpeau... C'est un lion, comme vous. Mais il est aussi proche des Serpentard. Croyez-moi, même s'il revient de loin, votre professeur a fait du bien dans ce château et continuera à le faire.**

**-Mais, et ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt ?**

**-Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que justement, il a protégé le château. »** déclara l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose. **« Maintenant, cessez de vous tracasser.**

**-Bien, professeur. »**

Harry sortit du bureau. En chemin vers la tour Griffondor, il croisa son meilleur ami qui lui demanda où était Hermione. Le brun expliqua alors au roux, qu'elle devait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Ils choisirent d'aller la retrouver pour lui raconter ce qu'avait dit la directrice. La bibliothèque étant vaste, ils mirent du temps avant de l'apercevoir. Mais ce qu'ils virent les firent grimacer. Se cachant derrière une grande étagère, ils observèrent leur amie discuter avec leur pire ennemi. Le Serpentard et la Griffondor discutaient vivement dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque. Le blond semblait être complètement en colère alors que la née-moldu tentait de le calmer.

**« -Tu ne comprends pas... je ne cherche pas à vous nuire.**

**-Si ! Tu es entrain de répéter l'histoire. Et tu mets Derek en danger.**

**-Je peux vous aider.**

**-Tu ne peux pas, ils se méfient des humains. Oublie tout ça. »** s'exclama Drago.

La bibliothécaire lui demanda alors de baisser d'un ton. Le blond se tourna vers elle pour s'excuser et vit les deux autres Griffondor les espionner. Il attrapa alors le bras d'Hermione et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. Il partit ensuite à la hâte tandis que Harry et Ron se précipitaient vers leur amie. Ils lui demandèrent de quoi elle parlait avec Malefoy mais elle se tut. Elle retourna lentement vers sa table et s'assit doucement. Elle soupira profondément avant de regarder son petit ami et son meilleur ami.

**« -Vous l'avez très bien entendu, si je vous dit ce que j'ai découvert, il y aura des conséquences... Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que le professeur Black nous protège d'un très gros problème et si on met nos nez dans ses affaires, ça ira mal.**

**-Putain, Hermione. Tu peux pas nous cacher la vérité. Black complote, on le sait bien.**

**-Oui, il complote mais franchement, c'est vraiment pour notre bien à tous. »** affirma Hermione. **« Faites moi confiance, restez calme.**

**-Et c'est tout ?**

**-Non, Ron. Maintenant que Malefoy sait que j'ai tout compris, il va le dire au professeur. Et quand ils auront besoin de nous, ils viendront d'eux-mêmes. »**


End file.
